HIDE FROM THE SUN
by Yohko the demo
Summary: L'histoire de la guerre et de la séparation des trois sannins de légende. HISTOIRE ABANDONNEE.
1. Hide from the sun

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto my friends

Avertissements : ça va mal finir, et ça va mal se passer. En gros.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout à Kishimoto, vala.

Note: les titres et l'inspiration viennent du cd hide from the sun des Rasmus.

* * *

HIDE FROM THE SUN

* * *

Notre équipe était destinée à finir séparée. Trois caractériels mis ensembles, ça ne s'est jamais bien fini.

Pourtant nous avions réussi à trouver un équilibre, à nous compléter en missions comme dans la vie de tous les jours.

L'équipe 1 était la meilleure parce qu'elle était composée des trois plus grands espoirs de Konoha – et parce qu'elle figurait parmi les plus unies.

Orochimaru et Tsunade restent encore aujourd'hui ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Même si Tsu a perdu son cœur, même si Oro a perdu son esprit. Je sais que personne ne pourra jamais les remplacer. Ce sont les deux personnes qui sont à l'origine de ma vie, tout comme je suis à l'origine de la leur

Tous ceux qui nous admirent aujourd'hui… Ils ne nous connaissent pas. Nos jeunes disciples seraient bien plus forts si nous pouvions les élever ensembles.

Nous ne serons plus jamais ce que nous avons été. Si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, est-ce que nous aurions pu rester unis ? Est-ce que nous nous serions sauvés ?

Est-ce que ça aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ?


	2. shot

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto (wha ça change...)

Avertissements: tout va pas bien. Sûrement du yaoi à venir. Et pis tout va mal quoi. Mais bon rien d'affreux pour l'instant hein.

Disclaimer : Tout à grand maître Kishimoto

Note: Inspiration grâce au cd Hide from the sun des Rasmus.

Note bis: primo, j'ai lu seulement jusqu'au tome 22 donc tous les évènements que j'écris sont de la pure invention ou presque, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ou j'ai que des allusions.

Deuxio, je suis lente à l'écriture même si je vais faire de mon mieux. Donc pitié pas les tomates pourries!!

* * *

Chapitre un : SHOT

* * *

Jaune comme le soleil qui nous accueille à l'évasion.

Jaune comme la chaleur du soulagement qui nous envahit.

Jaune comme notre amour qui nous a éblouis et perdus.

* * *

J'enrage.

Vraiment. Je serais en train de tourner en rond de frustration si ma jambe n'avait pas cet angle bizarre.

Pas comme s'il y avait assez de place pour ça d'ailleurs. Je sais pas si l'endroit où je suis enfermé a un nom, mais en tout cas ça n'en mérite pas. Juste la place d'étendre mes jambes, et encore. Et ce con d'os qui a pas su résister, merde à la fin !

J'avoue, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, et ça m'arrache la langue de l'admettre. C'était censé être une petite mission d'espionnage tranquille, juste histoire de vérifier que les autres villages se tiennent bien et de tenir les listes à jour.

Ben j'en ai pris plein les yeux d'abord et plein la gueule ensuite.

Le village de l'eau a craqué. Ils sont en train de monter une troupe – et pas une petite. Ils projettent une invasion ou quoi ?

En tout cas ils s'entraînent pour une belle guerre. Et vu la tronche qu'ils ont tiré quand ils m'ont vu, on va en faire les frais.

Parce que bien sûr je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Pas senti le gosse arriver, et quand je me suis retourné c'était trop tard il avait déjà commencé à brailler.

Sale mioche. L'a de la chance que j'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa tête. C'est pas mon genre de tuer un gosse, mais lui mettre sa raclée ça je peux.

Et si je le retrouve c'est sûr qu'il va bien morfler.

Bon. Ca fait, allez, deux heures que je suis dans cette merde. Faut que je trouve un moyen de ma faire la malle avant qu'ils m'interrogent.

Bien sûr que je résiste à la torture. Et je fais shampoing deux en un aussi. Vu la renommée du village de l'eau je ferais mieux d'éviter de voir jusqu'où va la résistance de Jiraya le grand…

Problème : pas de sortie en vue et tibia droit en moins/

Je parle pas du fait que je me suis déjà fait deux shoots de morphine pour tenir le coup. Ca va pas faire du bien à mes réflexes, mais ça vaut toujours mieux que rester dans les vapes.

Bam.

Ma cage s'ouvre par le haut et des mains m'attrapent sous les bras pour m'en sortir, ma jambe cogne.

Oooh les jolis papillons, putain les enculés ça fait MAL !

Bon, phase un du plan I (comme Improvisé) : je me laisse faire.

Pas trop le choix, alors autant apprendre un maximum de trucs en les laissant me balader puis leur fausser compagnie.

Mais j'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas prévu ça. Même si j'aurais du m'y attendre.

* * *

Orochimaru passait d'ombre en ombre avec une facilité qui étonnerait toujours Tsunade. Elle avait beau l'avoir côtoyé dans presque toutes ses missions, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se dire que ce ninja froid, incarnation parfaite de la mort déshonorante et silencieuse, était bien son équipier.

Elle se recentra sur son objectif : le couvrir.

Ils avaient repéré le bâtiment où ils retenaient Jiraya dans la journée, et mis en place le plan d'extraction dans la foulée.

Le temps pressait, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait disparu. Vu l'armée qu'ils préparaient ici, un espion de Konoha avait du être plutôt mal vu.

Tsunade reporta son regard sur la progression d'Orochimaru. Il avançait vite. Elle se lança à son tour.

Orochimaru enfonça silencieusement la fine aiguille dans la nuque du garde, juste entre les deux vertèbres et le soutint. Il n'était pas invisible mais presque, et savait comment faire en sorte qu'une caméra ne capte ni sa présence ni la mort du garde.

Sur un regard Tsunade bondit, rasant le mur dans l'angle mort de cet œil électronique qu'ils n'avaient encore que rarement du combattre.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant la porte malgré la frontière qu'elle traversait : en l'ouvrant, elle donnait l'alerte.

Elle défonça la serrure de l'index et entra vivement.

Jiraya était enchaîné au sol, les yeux dans le vague. On avait du le droguer, il ne semblait pas avoir lutté pour se libérer de ses chaînes.

De premiers bruits de courses retentirent dans le couloir. Tsunade se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un instant. Soit ils devraient se trimballer les lourdes attaches des entraves pendant le combat et la fuite, soit elle lui brisait les poignets et les chevilles.

Orochimaru avait assez de puissance pour contenir les adversaires, et même avec Jiraya sur le dos elle était capable d'en tenir quelques uns à distance.

Elle brisa le métal en faisant abstraction de l'horrible craquement, prenant plutôt garde aux bruits de lutte qui provenaient déjà du couloir. Ils avaient très peu de temps pour lever le camp si elle voulait soigner à temps les articulations brisées.

Elle hissa le poids mort sur son dos et attacha les cordes qu'elle venait de nouer autour de leurs deux tailles, puis elle sortit prudemment.

Orochimaru tenait l'entrée. Plusieurs corps gisaient déjà au sol et les autres assaillants semblaient hésiter face à l'aura maléfique du serpent de Konoha.

La vue de leur prisonnier leur rendit un peu d'aggressivité ; deux cadavres de plus vinrent rejoindre les autres, mais le troisième assaillant n'eut qu'un bras coupé.

Tsunade explosa une fenêtre et sauta. Quelle idée stupide de laisser une fenêtre dans une prison. De simples barreaux ne servaient pas à grand chose.

Elle sentit une pluie de projectiles divers ricocher sur le bouclier que venait de mettre en place Orochimaru, courant à sa suite.

Deux ou trois substitutions plus tard, ils avaient atteint la porte du village.

Tsunade grimaça devant l'armée miniature réunie juste pour eux. Plus le temps passait, plus Jiraya risquait d'avoir des séquelles.

Quelques ninjas semblaient d'envergure. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Orochimaru se préparer au combat.

Elle saisit alors un kunai et entailla légèrement le bras de Jiraya. Juste assez pour avoir son sang sur les mains, pour pouvoir composer les signes.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pour invoquer Gama Bunta avec Jiraya inconscient, elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces.

Leur équipe avait cette particularité : ils étaient si puissants et si unis qu'ils pouvaient en cas d'urgence faire appel à des créatures avec lesquelles un seul avait signé un contrat. Et là, elle avait besoin des immenses cuisses du crapaud pour les sortir de ce guêpier.

Elle rassembla tout son chakra…

… Des explosions en chaîne dans son corps qu'elle devait s'efforcer de réprimer, surtout faire comme si elle ne les sentait pas…

…Elle posa la main au sol, un tourbillon de chakra qui se concentrait et appelait la créature, un appel incessant, lancinant…

… Orochimaru en train de repousser froidement les assaillants qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, inquiétés par l'afflux de puissance…

… La fin de tout.

* * *

Gama Bunta avait eu du mal à accepter de suivre les directives d'Orochimaru. Il n'aimait ni Manda ni son invocateur. Mais le ninja faisait partie de l'équipe et il voulait sauver ses deux équipiers. Alors le maître crapaud avait suivi la direction indiquée et ne les avait pas directement emmenés au village de la feuille.

Orochimaru établit rapidement un campement, posa quelques pièges dans les environs puis revint s'occuper des deux inconscients.

Il n'avait pas les connaissances médicales de Tsunade, mais il pouvait quand même juger qu'il devait réparer au plus vite les articulations de Jiraya.

Il se concentra. Il fallait viser juste surtout, retrouver et ressouder avec délicatesses les os, reformer en douceur les tissus.

Tsunade avait brisé très nettement, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait comme d'habitude. Le poignet gauche lui posa un problème mais il n'osa pas retenter l'opération, jugeant qu'il ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Il camoufla les corps puis se posta sur les branches basses d'un gros chêne pour veiller.

Il avait eu peur. Très peur. Jiraya était un boulet mais il avait rarement été pris en otage ; c'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment à q'inquiéter : la drogue et la torture pouvaient faire des dégâts considérables. Peut-être ne se réveillerait-il pas. Peut-être était-il déjà réduit à moins que rien, à un simple corps qui maigrirait, pourrirait et disparaîrait.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais rien que l'idée de ne plus voir ce crétin faire le pitre tuait quelque chose en lui. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Ca n'était pas de l'amour, pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? mais il avait besoin de le savoir en vie. Il était la seule personne ou presque qui l'empêchait de fuir tout de suite cette guerre qui s'annonçait. Il n'était pas digne d'un ninja de fuir son village, mais il ne s'était jamais attaché à ce village qui ne voyait en lui qu'un prodige et un monstre.

En eux trois.

Il pensa toute la nuit.

Au matin, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils devaient tous trois partir loin des combats qui ne feraient que des morts. Ils avaient trop de valeur pour être sacrifiés, et la guerre ne fait pas de héros.

* * *

Tsunade se réveilla au bout de vingt-quatre heures, le corps perclus de douleurs, mais il partirent immédiatement. Elle avait félicité Orochimaru pour son travail de chirurugie qui n'était pas loin en-dessous de celui qu'elle aurait pu accomplir, mais ne se demanda qu'un bref instant d'où il pouvait bien tenir de telles connaissances.

Jiraya se réveilla plusieurs fois durant les deux jours que dura le voyage, mais semblait toujours pris d'un délire qui l'empêchait de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Ils ne purent que le faire boire – difficilement – et il rejeta même de la nourriture prémâchée.

A quelques heures de Konoha il fit une crise particulièrement intense, hurlant et se convulsant. Orochimaru en fut réduit à l'assommer pour pouvoir le transporter.

« Tu crois qu'il va… » Commença Tsunade.

« Non. Il est juste en manque de ramens. »

Elle rit doucement, puis plus fort lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Ils étaient proches de médecins et de soins, et il n'était pas mort. Tout allait s'arranger.

« De toute façon, les pervers sont increvables. »

« Et qui fera la cuisine s'il meurt ? »

« Pas faux. Parce que toi et ta viande crue… »

« Les femmes sont censées savoir préparer un plat sans enfumer la cuisine. »

« La ferme ! Serpent macho ! »

Orochimaru la laissa grommeler. Au moins, elle avait quitté cet air inquiet.

Tsunade montrait rarement ses inquiétudes. Ca lui allait très mal.

* * *

« Le village de l'eau ? »

« Oui. Une grande troupe. Ils ont sans doute fait une alliance, mais Jira doit en savoir plus. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Tsunade mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Pas encore bien. On travaille à expulser les drogues latentes de son corps mais il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« On l'ignore. »

Sarutobi se massa les tempes. Ses deux anciens élèves pouvaient voir l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis que Jiraya était à l'hôpital.

Après tout, il l'avait toujours préféré. Même si Tsunade et Orochimaru étaient plus talentueux, il avait depuis les premiers jours un faible pour cet élève tête en l'air, peu orthodoxe mais si prompt à développer ses talents.

« On ne peut pas attendre qu'il se remette. Orochimaru, retournes-y, et tente de réunir le plus d'informations possibles. »

« Hors de question. »

Tsunade et Sarutobi ouvrirent de grands yeux sous la surprise.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne quitte pas Jira. »

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils. Orochimaru n'avait jamais fait passer ses émotions avant son devoir.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu dois faire ce qui est pour le mieux. Jiraya est entre les meilleures mains possibles, ta présence ne changera rien à son devenir. Il s'agit d'une guerre. »

Sans un mot, Orochimaru tourna les talons et sortit. Calmement, avec son économie de mouvements habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! »

Sarutobi contemplait toujours la porte fermée, puis il se tourna vers Tsunade.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il ne ferait jamais passer ses intérêts personnels avant ceux du village, mais… »

« Non ! Il ne trahirait pas Konoha. Il a juste été choqué… Il faudrait que Jira se réveille. »

« Il faut qu'il s'en remette. C'est la guerre, Tsunade. Et des temps sombres s'annoncent. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux que tu ailles étudier la médecine. »

« QUOI !? Mais vous allez avoir besoin de moi ! »

« Et nous allons avoir besoin de tes capacités. Tu es le meilleur médecin du village, mais on va avoir besoin de plus. Tu vas aller dans le Nord avant que la guerre éclate, et apprendre le maximum. »

* * *

L'hôpital de Konoha était un lieu accueillant, le plus agréable possible. On s'était efforcé durant les temps de paix d'en enlever toute impression désagréable.

Mais Jiraya était dans cet hôpital, et il était en train de mourir. Seule importait l'odeur rance qui hantait sa chambre, les cris et les gémissements qui échappaient à son inconscience.

« Oro. Le village a besoin de nous. »

« Et Jira aussi. Tu voudrais faire passer le village avant lui ? »

« Ne parle pas comme ça ! C'est la guerre Oro. Si on reste là à se morfondre les cadavres vont s'empiler. »

« Ce n'est pas encore la guerre, et le sien est le seul qui compte ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur leurs têtes. Le serpent s'immobilisa à la tête du lit, sans un regard pour Tsunade qui le dévisageait, incrédule.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris Oro. Nous n'avons pas de vie. Nous n'y avons pas droit, parce que nous sommes les plus à même d'en sauver des centaines. »

Il ferma les yeux, un air douloureux traversant un instant son visage.

« Tsu… »

Soudain, un raclement de gorge l'interrompit.

Jiraya, sans ouvrir les yeux, soupira.

« J'ai soif… »

Sans se laisser un instant pour se remettre de sa surprise, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, Tsunade se leva d'un bond et lui tendit le verre qui attendait sur la table.

Orochimaru s'assit sur le lit et lui redressa délicatement la tête pour l'aider.

Il avala quelques gorgées, manqua s'étouffer puis ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils sous la lumière mais sourit.

« Merci… Ca va mieux… »

« Rendors-toi. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Il leva la main, et ses deux équipiers la ceignirent de la leur ; puis il sembla se calmer.

« Il est hors de danger. »

Orochimaru et Tsunade échangèrent un sourire de soulagement.

* * *

« Orochimaru. Maintenant que Jiraya est remis, je te demande d'aller au village de l'eau en tant qu'ambassadeur. »

Les deux hommes se tinrent face à face, les yeux dans le syeux, pendant quelques instants ; puis Orochimaru sourit.

« Très bien. Mais vous m'envoyez à la mort. »

« Avec toi ça ne risque pas, c'est bien pour ça que je t'envoie. »

« Vous avez une telle confiance en moi… Je suis flatté, vraiment. »

« Orochimaru. Ne me prends pas pour un manipulateur. Tu sais très bien que… »

« Que tous les ninjas manipulent et sont manipulés ? Oui, je sais que nous ne sommes pas libres, mais je commence à prendre l'habitude. Je pars quand et pour combien de temps ? »

« … Après-demain, pour le temps qu'il faudra. Tsunade partira demain pour le nord. »

« Vous laissez le village sans protection ? »

« Les autres ninjas ont certes moins de talent mais défendront très bien le village, et Jiraya se remet toujours très vite. »

Une fois son brillant disciple sorti, Sarutobi se laissa aller. Il craignait pour l'avenir. De plus en plus.


	3. Night after night

Auteur : Yohko the demo

Fandom : Naruto (et oui encore - vaut mieux pas que ça change en cours de fic hein...)

Avertissements: ça va toujours pas bien (mais ça ira jamais vraiment bien). Première tentative de glissement de yaoi qui veut pas, tant pis je m'acharne pas hein. De l'angst, du oro pas bien, la routine quoi.

Disclaimer : Tout à Kishimoto qui aurait dû sentir tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec les sennins.

Note: Inspiration grâce au cd Hide from the sun des Rasmus.

Note bis: primo, j'ai lu seulement jusqu'au tome 22 donc tous les évènements que j'écris sont de la pure invention ou presque, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ou j'ai que des allusions.

Deuxio, je suis lente à l'écriture même si je vais faire de mon mieux. Donc pitié pas les tomates pourries!!

Tertio, vala je suis revenue de vacs donc j'ai tapé aussi vite que possible. La suite... Viendra sans doute un jour, c'est tout ce que je peux promettre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : NIGHT AFTER NIGHT

* * *

Gris comme le brouillard qui a envahi notre âme.

Gris comme l'ombre qui cherche à nous dévorer.

Gris comme les nuits passées à lutter.

* * *

Orochimaru marchait dans la nuit.

Il appréciait la nuit. Son obscurité, son brouillard. La nuit pouvait lui servir. La nuit pouvait le cacher, le temps qu'il trouve quoi faire.

Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire la guerre. Faire la guerre, c'était prendre trop de risques. Il voulait vivre et devenir de plus en plus puissant, rassembler de plus en plus de savoir.

Faire la guerre, c'était aussi risquer de perdre Jiraya et Tsunade. Or il avait besoin d'eux.

Il avait mis des années à se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'eux, il était hors de question qu'il risque leur mort.

Il fallait qu'il empêche cette stupide, ridicule guerre. Sarutobi comptait la faire. C'était dommage de constater qu'on pouvait devenir si idiot si jeune ; la guerre tuerait trop de personnes pour une histoire d'honneur – car c'était ça, au fond. Les guerres entre ninjas étaient trop souvent causées par une histoire de fierté, le besoin de prouver la puissance du village.

Un comble pour des guerriers de l'ombre qui n'auraient dû avoir aucune estime pour cet honneur qui sacrifiait les faibles.

Orochimaru n'avait aucun honneur. Il était prêt à sacrifier n'importe quoi, à frapper n'importe qui dans le dos pour atteindre ses objectifs. Le village n'avait pas assez conscience de toute la puissance que ça lui apportait ; les deux seules personnes qui en avaient parfois conscience étaient Tsunade et Jiraya. Parce qu'ils le connaissaient mieux que personne, et parce qu'eux aussi avaient souvent effleuré cette réalité.

Mais Tsunade avait trop de famille et d'amis, trop d'attaches ; et puis, son nindo était axé sur la vie. Elle ne poouvait concevoir de trahir le village.

Jiraya, orphelin et rejeté car ses propres parents avaient trahi le village en avait trop souffert, il avait juré de ne jamais trahir personne. Il se sacrifierait pour un inconnu s'il avait la certitude qu'il était innocent.

Jiraya l'énervait beaucoup pa ce côté cœur dans la main. Sa vie valait plus que celle de beaucoup de monde, il devait plutôt la préserver.

Mais Jiraya était insensible à la logique de ce raisonnement, tout comme Tsunade. Jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas posé problème ; mais leur puissance ne suffirait peut-être pas à les protéger en temps de guerre.

Il lui fallait les convaincre de s'enfuir. Ce serait dur, il refuseraient, mais il devait les sauver. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Je suis enore dans ce foutu hôpital.

J'aime pas les hôpitaux, ça pue et je peux jamais faire ce que je veux.

Et puis, à chaque fois que je suis à l'hosto, c'est grave.

La dernière fois, c'était un psychopathe qu'vait essayé de m'écarteler, là c'est la torture.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre moi ? Franchement, c'est une ligue. Tsu veut pas me croire, mais chuis sûr que les méchants doivent être reçus dans le club « faisons souffrir Jira c'est l'éclate » avant d'être considérés comme de vraies brutes.

Enfin, un jour je prendrai un peu plus de temps pour révéler la vérité sur les mœurs des psychopathes au monde, mais là il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aller voir Oro sans que personne s'en rende compte avant son départ.

Nan, on en est pas encore au stade de l'idylle secrète, c'est simplement que si quelqu'un me voit debout alors que je suis réveillé depuis deux jours, ça va faire comme un clash.

Tout le monde n'a pas ma vitalité, ça étonne toujours les gens que j'essaie de m'entraîner avec mes plâtres. Et puis après ils essaient de m'enfermer.

Mais tout ça c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux. Tsu veut pas le croire non plus, mais c'est vrai ! Elle, elle dit que c'est parce qu'on enferme les fous qui prennent pas soin d'eux-même. Je suis un MEC. Je vais pas prendre soin de moi. C'est pas viril.

Bon, j'aurai peut-être du mal à être discret, mais je vais sortir d'ici. Me faut juste un peu de temps, c'est tout.

Bon alors, déjà pour enlever ma perfusion… Je sais pas c'est une perf de quoi, mais elle sert sûrement pas à grand chose. Ils font toujours ça dans les hostos, ils ressortent leurs vieilles perfs de temps en temps, ça les aère…

Mais ils ont mis combien de bouts de scotch au juste ??? C'est pas possible ce truc. Est-ce qu'ils commenceraient à comprendre que je les aime pas ? Ils veulent me retenir contre mon gré ! Il s ont pas le droit !

Je vais pas arriver à la défaire. C'est peut-être une mutation… Peut-être que je vais me la trimballer à vie et qu'elle va annexer mon cerveau, et quand Oro et Tsu se seront résignés les larmes aux yeux à m'achever pour le bien de l'humanité, on en fera des films… L'attaque de la perf maléfique, avec un acteur principal qui n'arrivera que peu à rendre ma beauté et ma musculature…

Et merde. Je vais être obligée de la sortir avec moi.

Allez viens Perf, on va faire une ballade. Donne la laisse.

NAN on joue pas à la baballe, tu vas m'arracher le bras.

Au moins je pourrai m'appuyer un peu dessus si mes jambes décident de se la jouer ados rebelles. Je les connais, elles peuvent être très méchantes quand elles veulent.

* * *

Trois coups frappés faiblement à sa porte attirèrent l'attention d'Orochimaru.

Il reposa soigneusement son livre en marquant la page et ouvrit, un kunaï à la main.

« Oro, mon équipier préféré… »

« Jira ?! »

Orochimaru se poussa pour lui laisser la place d'entrer. Jiraya était aussi pâle que son teint mat le permettait et était couvert de sueur. Il s'appuyait sur la tige de métal qui soutenait une poche de perfusion et gémissait sous son poids.

« Que tu sois assez stupide pour te lever en pleine nuit alors qu'on t'a interdit de bouger, ça j'ai l'habitude, mais c'est quoi _CA _?

« Ca ? Ma nouvelle perf de compagnie, je la sors un peu, elle aime pas rester enfermée. Je crois qu'elle essaie de me pomper le cerveau, c'est la prochaine histoire d'horreur à succès. »

Orochimaru ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le soutint jusqu'à un tabouret.

« Tu es stupide. Je voulais venir te voir demain. »

« Ah, mais tu me manquais tant, mon lézard chéri… Un amour comme le notre ne peut pas survivre si nous sommes séparés… »

L'orateur grimaça un sourire devant le soupir exaspéré de son ami.

« Tu oublies que je suis destiné à Tsu… »

C'étaient les vœux qu'avaient exprimé certains patriarches du village, conscients que leurs deux puissances associées donneraient une descendance hors du commun.

Les deux intéressés avaient éclaté de rire, et la réflexion plongea Jiraya dans un fou rire qui faillit l'entraîner au sol.

Orochimaru le rattrapa, décrocha la poche de perfusion de son support pour mieux la transporter et le guida vers la pièce voisine.

« Toi tu viens t'allonger… »

Quand le vertige se dissipa, il était allongé sur le futon d'Orochimaru, qui le regardait avec ce qu'il reconnaissait comme de l'inquiétude.

« Oro, me fais pas ces yeux-là… »

« Tu n'aurais jamais du te lever, encore moins venir ici ! »

« Tu sais bien que je suis pas raisonnable… »

« Tu as été torturé pendant des jours ! »

« Je sais merci ! »

Le visage fermé, Jiraya fixa ses yeux sur le plafond tandis qu'Orochimau soupirait mentalement devant sa propre bêtise.

« Excuse-moi. »

« J'ai déjà été blessé assez de fois pour supporter pas mal de trucs… Mais ça c'est… Ca s'arrête jamais. Au début on espère. Après on vaut mourir…A la fin y a plus rien. J'étais plus là. »

Sa voix se brisa et il ferma les yeux, partagé entre la douleur qui lui revenait à l'esprit et la conscience de virer dans le mélodrame.

Sans un mot, Orochimaru s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste doux, qui se voulait apaisant.

Jiraya s'écarta avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je suis pas une gamine ! »

« Certainement pas, non. »

Il se calma devant la certitude dans la voix de son ami, et le laissa démêler un peu ses mèches rebelles.

« Merci Oro. »

« Remercie-moi le jour où j'arrive à temps. »

Le reproche amer fit rouvrir les yeux à Jiraya.

« Un jour de plus et je serais mort. Vous êts arrivés à temps. »

Puis il sourit.

« Et puis, c'est ça qui fais la différence avec les demoiselles en détresse... Moi on me laisse le temps de souffrir pour prouver mon courage… »

Orochimaru sourit légèrement.

« Imbécile. »

« Merci mon chéri, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais… »

« Tu sais ta valeur à mes yeux, non ? »

« Oui, c'est juste amusant de voir comment tu l'exprimes… »

* * *

« Réveille-toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Jiraya se recroquevilla sous la couverture.

Et hurla de douleur lorsque sa jambe cassée tenta de se plier.

Aussitôt Orochimaru fut à ses côtés, serrant ses mains crispées tout en sondant son genou.

Quand la douleur se calma enfin un peu et qu'il reprit ses esprits, Jiraya dut serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler ou de pleurer.

« Je vais les trouver et les tuer », jura Orochimaru, les lèvre blanches de rage.

« Laisse-les moi ! »

Il se tut aussi soudainement qu'il avait crié. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Peut-être resterait-il infirme, ses articulations avaient été durement touchées, peut-être trop pour qu'on y fasse quoi que ce soit.

Orochimaru lui entoura les épaules de son bras et le berça doucement. Jiraya appuya la tête sur son épaule et attendit que la douleur s'atténue.

Elle ne se calma pas.

* * *

« Tu retournes à l'hôpital. »

« Nan. »

« Si ! Arrête de faire le gamin ! »

« Tsu, si je retourne à l'hôpital je vais déprimer et mourir ! »

« Et si tu restes sans soins tu vas souffrir et mourir. »

« Mais vous pouvez me soigner ! C'est toi le meilleur médecin de Konoha ! »

« Il va y avoir la guerre Jira, tu le sais. Oro et moi partons en mission, on ne peut pas te soigner. »

« Je me débrouillerai… »

Même lui ne croyais pas à sa dernière réplique. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se débrouiller seul. Il avait cherché à éviter la vérité, à se prouver le contraire – mais il n'était plus qu'un poids mort.

« Très bien. Je retourne à l'hôpital. »

Orochimaru se leva en même temps que lui pour le soutenir.

« On te ramène. »

Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence, puis Orochimaru prit la parole.

« C'est quand tu renonces que tu deviens un boulet. Pas quand tu te bats. »

Après un moment, Jiraya retrouva un vrai sourire.

Devant l'hôpital, Tsunade le prit par l'épaule qu'Orochimaru ne soutenait pas.

« Tu ne vas pas rester infirme. Tu es beaucoup trop résistant, tu vas retrouver la majorité de tes capacités, rapidement. Et quand je reviendrai, si ce n'est pas encore le cas, tu guériras complètement. »

« Merci, ma princesse préférée… »

* * *

Tsunade partit en même temps qu'Orochimaru, à l'aube.

Elle avait trouvé Jiraya endormi sur l'épaule de son équipier lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher à l'hôpital, et ne s'en était pas étonnée le moins deu monde. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Ils avaient tellement en commun… Elle était liée au village par sa famille, par ses amis. Jiraya et Orochimaru n'avaient pas de famille, et étaient trop différents pour se faire des amis.

Même Jiraya, qui pourtant était sociable au possible, était encore trop souvent rejeté – à cause de la trahison de ses parents, ou à cause de son caractère trop… Débordant. Heureusement que l'équipe avait été bien constituée.

Elle laissa Orochimaru dans la chambre quelques instants de plus, allant l'attendre à la porte principale.

Elle lança un regard vers le nord, réprima un frisson. Le nord était froid, vide, inhospitalier. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour devenir un meilleur médecin, elle le ferait.

Sans hésiter un instant.

Elle avait toujours voulu être médecin. Avoir le pouvoir de sauver des vies, de préserver, de réparer. Mais il avait fallu attendre la menace d'une guerre pour qu'elle puisse approfondir son apprentissage – qu'elle avait déjà bien complété d'elle-même.

Orochimaru la rejoignit, la tirant de ses pensées. Un bref regard, une accolade mentale, un demi-sourire – puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

La construction d'une légende.

* * *

Ils comptaient le tuer.

Depuis son poste de surveillance, Orochimaru pouvait voir qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas tenté de masquer leur préparation pour une guerre, alors qu'il avait envoyé un message prévenant de son arrivée en tant que diplomate de Konoha.

Tuer un diplomate… Ils voulaient vraiment la guerre.

Il devait comprendre le fondement de cette guerre, savoir si le village avait des alliés.

Il se fondit parmi les ombres comme il savait si bien le faire, et progressa silencieusement vers les premières maisons. Quelques pièges désactivés plus tard et il était dans la place.

Et ce qu'il y vit le foudroya.

Bien sûr il y avait l'armée, et tous les préparatifs qui allaient avec le combat. Il prit le temps de noter les entraînements, les munitions, les réserves ; puis il poursuivit sa progression vers les bâtiments mieux protégés et donc plus intéressants.

Ca n'était pas une guerre que le village de l'eau projetait. C'était une extermination en règle.

Et les cibles étaient tous ceux possédant des pouvoirs héréditaires.

Quelle folie pouvait avoir germé dans l'esprit des dirigeants du village ? Les nombreuses lignées ninjas possédant de tels pouvoirs étaient une fantastique source de puissance et de savoir. Lui-même s'y intéressait de très près et brûlait de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient, quelle était leur source…

Et il avait devant les yeux des années de recherches difficiles, tout ça pour aboutir à des craintes qui poussaient un kage sénile à vouloir anéantir la puissance des ninjas.

Dans son esprit, deux conclusions se firent.

Il fallait qu'il les en empêche.

Et il fallait qu'il reste un peu plus pour explorer ces documents qui contenaient peut-être les clés de cette puissance qu'il avait toujours recherchée. Les pouvoirs héréditaires étaient tenus très secrets, les familles n'en parlaient que très peu, certaines ne sachant même plus grand chose sur l'origine de leurs pouvoirs. C'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer.

* * *

Jiraya était inquiet.

Orochimaru était parti depuis une semaine, et il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie.

Tsunade non plus, mais d'après Sarutobi c'était normal, on n'entendrait plus parler d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Quand ? Cela pouvait aller de quelques jours à quelques années, mais connaissant le talent et l'acharnement de Tsunade, ce serait sans doute plus proche de quelques jours… Une ou deux semaines peut-être ? Elle n'était pas aussi appliquée que lui, mais presque aussi brillante qu'Orochimaru. Et très, très acharnée, surtout pour la médecine.

En attendant, lui devait lutter.

Ses blessures guérissaient bien, certes. Il était résistant et son organisme se régénérait bien plus vite que la normale, même pour un ninja. Mais il n'avait pas encore recouvré la moitié de ses capacités, et ses articulations étaient bien trop fragiles pour un entraînement qui aurait renforcé son organisme.

Sans compter les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir et minaient son sommeil.

Il avait l'habitude des combats. Sa vie avait toujours été un combat.

Mais pour la première fois, la possibilité de perdre lui venait à l'esprit, et ça le rongeait plus que la douleur ou les souvenirs.

L'absence de ses équipiers était dure aussi. Surtout par ces temps troublés, quand il n'avait aucun moyen de contact, et même pas la possibilité de les aider en cas de besoin.

Il était toujours aussi pitre et faisait semblant de draguer les infirmières, mais ses boutades avaient moins de saveur lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas suivies du rire de Tsunade ou du sourire d'Orochimaru.

Alors il se contentait des visites d'un Sarutobi vieilli par les préparatifs d'une guerre dont ils ignoraient encore trop de choses, et ils s'inquiétaient en cœur.

Enfin. Au moins on avait fini par lui retirer sa perf. La séparation avait été très difficile, surtout pour sa peau, mais elle n'essaierait plus de lui pomper le cerveau – elle ne pouvait même pas venir en cachette la nuit, il avait trop peur des cauchemars pour dormir.

Elle lui manquait quand même un peu, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour ses petites ballades clandestines, mais il savait qu'elle devait faire sa vie. Elle avait grandi si vite…

« Jira. Tu es toujours aussi… Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou désolé. C'est bien. »

« Merci, vieux singe. C'est la première fois que vous me félicitez d'énoncer une vérité. »

« La vérité sort de la bouche des innocents… »

Devant le regard de son ancien élève, Sarutobi soupira.

« Les débiles si tu préfères. »

« Non, mais venant de vous c'est plus réaliste. »

* * *

Orochimaru était ravi.

Au fond il avait bien conscience qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter de la guerre, mais comme elle paraissait futile à côté de tout ce qu'il apprenait !

En grande partie sur les pouvoirs héréditaires bien sûr, mais également sur des sujets plus intéressants, comme la vie éternelle et tous les avantages qu'elle avait par rapport aux réincarnations.

Notamment celui de pouvoir conserver toutes ses connaissances.

Ca n'était même pas irréalisable. Des plus difficiles, certes, mais il avait déjà commencé à arpenter cette voie, et tout ce qu'il voyait d'écrit était une formidable avancée. Restait à approfondir encore la théorie et à réussir la pratique. Il avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner pour cette partie.

Il pouvait même y arriver sans avoir recours à trop de techniques interdites lorsqu'il deviendrait hokage et disposerait des connaissances rattachées à ce rôle somme toute fastidieux.

L'éternité pour lui, Tsunade et Jiraya. Ils étaient les plus puissants ninjas depuis les tous premiers fondateurs. Il revenait aux plus puissants d'accomplir les grands actes les plus difficiles.

Lorsqu'il estima temps d'arrêter d'explorer les salles de documentation, il passa aux salles d'expérimentation.

Les horreurs qu'il y vit le laissèrent insensible. Il était parfaitement capable de se détacher de sentiments inutiles lorsque le savoir était en jeu.

Et puis, lui aussi avait déjà manipulé les corps pour comprendre.

En revanche, lorsqu'il passa devant une salle de torture, il nota soigneusement qui étaient les imbéciles qui avaient signé leur arrêt de mort en posant les mains sur Jiraya. On ne touchait pas impunément à ce qui lui était cher.

Jiraya lui était aussi cher que sa propre vie. Ils allaient souffrir.

* * *

Sarutobi posa son regard sur Konoha, qui ne dormait jamais que d'un seul œil.

Il avait renforcé la vigilance autant que possible sans alerter les villages voisins. Les anbus patrouillaient dans le plus grand silence, et toutes les entrées étaient gardées jour et nuit, les identités de tous vérifiées.

Pourtant il sentait que les choses allaient très sûrement mal tourner, et d'ici peu.

Orochimaru ne donnait pas de nouvelles, Jiraya était hors course, Tsunade partie et il ne savait même pas pour combien de temps. Il ne regrettait pas son choix de l'avoir envoyée dans le Nord, simplement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Il pouvait quand même s'accorder l'espoir qu'elle revienne à temps, elle en était tout à fait capable.

Jiraya se remettrait sans doute – du moins il l'espérait.

Par contre, Orochimaru l'inquiétait. Il savait que son disciple le plus brillant était aussi le plus dangereux. Il avait une trop grande soif de savoir, qui devenait quasiment aussi dangereuse qu'une soif de pouvoir.

Il avait longtemps pensé qu'Orochimaru ferait un bon hokage, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il était beaucoup trop égoïste pour ça. Son attitude envers Jiraya, refusant un ordre pour rester auprès de lui, en était l'une des nombreuses preuves ; il sacrifiait le bien d'un seul au bien commun. Il réfléchissait trop froidement, calculait trop pour se soucier de notions comme le sacrifice ou la loyauté. Et puis, il y avait cette lueur dans son regard parfois, cette manière qu'il avait de parler des interdits avec dédain, comme s'ils étaient le fruit des peurs de vieillards trop précautionneux.

Des fois, Sarutobi avait peur qu'Orochimaru aie perdu trop de valeurs, trop de repères, trop de limites.

Ou n'en aie jamais eu assez.

Il frissonna, alla s'asseoir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un successeur. La guerre ne lui laissait pas le choix d'attendre.

* * *

Vala!! Pour ceux qui veulent une miniature de la perf, c'est 5 euros la dix cm, 10 la 20 cm... Made in China bien sûr, mais sans peinture promis...

XD review qui veut, bonne rentrée!

* * *


End file.
